


Funeral

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 - Personal theme: Angst [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Art, Fire, First Day, Funeral, Funeral Pyre, M/M, MadaTobiweek2018, Text and image, Too hot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Tobirama's funeral





	Funeral

He had seen so many burn. Most alive. Most by his own fire and flames. Yet, despite knowing it was only a body, Madara could not watch. He had held that body, loved the mind within, sworn to stay until death did them part. 

And now it had.

The flames were too hot, the pain too great. Madara cold not stand as close as the masses mourning for Tobirama. He could not watch that body go up in flames on the funeral pyre. Could not honour the funeral rites. He could only feel the flames against his back, see the shadows dance with the warmly tinted light, casting his own shadow along the ground.

He wasn’t sure he could ever burn an enemy again and not think of this.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll only see the fire on a darkish screen.
> 
>  _Many thanks to my beta[neutrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrons/pseuds/neutrons) ([tumblr](https://neutrons-art.tumblr.com/)) who knows just how to poke me into better my work._  
>  __  
> [My Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Quite Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616869) by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi)




End file.
